


Welcome To Grindr

by quailinjail



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Grindr, M/M, Marco is being an (annoying) friend, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quailinjail/pseuds/quailinjail
Summary: Marco is tired of Mats' crying over his crush and signs him up for a Grindr account.





	Welcome To Grindr

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload. I had deleted my old account because I was quite demotivated to write and all. But it should be fine now.

Marco loved Mats. He really did. Not in a lovey-dovey-couply way, of course not. But he and Mats were as close as two men could get without having to say ‘no homo’. So it was so wonder that Marco knew about Mats’ massive crush on his best friend Benni. That crush wasn’t new to both of them. But Mats was getting more and more annoying and refused to talk about anything else than Benni. Marco liked Benni, too, but he was getting tired of hearing his life story over and over again. 

Marco knew that he had to put an end to Mats’ sulking. It was not only annoying him but the whole team by now. Even Tuchel sometimes asked Marco for news on the topic. The worst thing about it was that Benni had no clue how much Mats was suffering. But Mats was too much of a coward to tell his best friend that he was hopelessly in love with him.  
“Hummels, give me your phone.”, Marco said after he won the fifth match of FIFA in a row. It was getting boring to play against himself.  
“Why? You have your own phone.”, Mats hold on to his phone like it was the only thing that kept him from drowning in the tears he cried because of his stupid crush.  
  
“Just give it to me, you idiot. I won’t read your messages and I won’t text anybody. I promise.”  
Mats hesitated but gave Marco his phone. He didn’t like the grin on his friends’ face and wanted to know what was going on. But Marco seemed concentrated as he obviously typed something into Mats’ phone. To Mats it seemed like hours had passed before Marco spoke again.  
“Aaaand done.”, he grinned. Mats didn’t trust that grin. Nothing good had ever happened when Marco was grinning like that.  
  
“What did you do?”  
“Nothing bad, I promise. I just signed you up for a Grindr account.”  
Mats almost choked.  
“You did what?! Are you fucking insane?!”  
“Yo, chill. It’s not like I used a fucking photo of your face as a profile picture. I just need some more infos. You’re a top, right?”  
“Yes, but why would you write that on my profile?”  
“Shh, I’m asking the questions. What’s your tribe? ‘Daddy’? No, wait I’m going with ‘Discreet’, that’s better. Okay, finished. Let’s look for some pretty boys for you.”  
Marco gave the phone back to Mats, who suddenly had the strong urge to punch his friend in the face. Hard. He knew that his sulking wouldn’t get him anywhere, but he wasn’t interested in some random hook-ups. Even if they were ‘discreet’. Or, well, he wondered how discreet they still were when they found out who he was. But it wouldn’t hurt to look, right?

Marco sat down next to him on the couch and they were both scrolling through this ridiculous app. He occasionally got some messages, asking for dickpics, which he of course didn’t send them. A few messages had dickpics attached.  
“Are you fucking kidding me? Why is everybody always just interested in dicks?”, Mats groaned in frustration after the seventh message in which some (rather hot) guy asked him for photos.  
“Uhm, I hate to break it to you, Mats, but this is kinda the point. I mean, if I was to hook-up with some random dude I met via this shady app, I would like to know what his dick looked like, too. I mean, this is going to be a one time thing for most of the guys, so you can chose the prettiest dick and then meet it’s owne- Hey, are you still listening?”  
Marco stopped his monologue and looked at Mats questioningly. Mats was staring at the display with wide eyes and Marco almost dared to hope that Mats had found someone so mind blowingly beautiful that he’d instantly forget that he ever had a crush on Benni. But his hopes were crushed the moment Mats opened his mouth to speak.  
  
“This guy looks like Benni.”  
Marco was ready to take Mats phone and throw it out of the window, he was so annoyed. There was an app literally full of gay man wanting to have sex, many of them probably interested in a guy as handsome as Mats and this idiot managed to find a random blonde dude just so he could stare at him and think of goddamn Benedikt Höwedes again. Marco grabbed the phone and looked at the guy on the profile that Mats had looked at. He had to admit, the guy really looked a lot like Benni.  
“Hey, did you notice his screenname? It’s ‘Bene’, isn’t that what Manu calls him?”  
“Yeah, Manu and a few others.”, Mats answered, still in shock.  
He thought about it. Yes, Bene was Benedikts nickname, too. Not the one Mats liked to use. ‘Benni’ sounded a lot sweeter and cuter in his ears and Mats found that really fitting. Nothing in this world was sweeter to him than his Benni. But, well, ‘Bene’ was still his nickname, so could it really be..?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted once again by Marco, who gave him back his phone. Mats looked up, he wanted to ask Marco if the thought that this was really Benni, when he noticed that fucking grin on his face again. He looked at his phone and frowned.  
“You didn’t just send a message saying “Hey, sweet boy. I want your Bene-dick” to this guy who looks like Benni?”  
“Whoops, looks like I did.”, Marco laughed. He was proud of himself for coming up with that great message and was a bit disappointed that Mats didn’t laugh at his wonderful pun.  
  
“Are you insane? What if that’s really Benni?”  
“Well, then you should probably start calling him _Hoe_ wedes and finally go on a date with him.”  
Once again, Marco was proud of his great pun but Mats was too worried to notice. Then the screen of Mats phone showed that has a message. Mats hastingly opened it.  
_'Mats??? Is that you???'_  
“I thought you didn’t use a picture of my face?! How come he knows that it’s me, then?”, he was too angry to realize what it meant that he had found Bennis profile on this app. And Marco was too busy laughing to answer his question.  
“Stop laughing like the ugly hyena that you are and start talking, you asshole!”  
“Whoa, calm down. I used a picture of you, of course you can see a bit of your face. And Benni probably knows almost every inch of your body anyways and would have recognized even your left foot.”  
Mats didn’t blush. Nope. That didn’t happen.

“What should I answer him?”  
“Well, maybe “Yeah, it’s me. Fancy meeting you here, bro, may I suck your dick?”? What do you think?!”  
He went for a _‘Yep, and I’m guessing you’re as surprised as me to find me on here? :) ’_ instead and grinned like an idiot when he read Bennis answer.  
_‘Of course, I didn’t knew you were interested in… this kind of thing. Uhm, your profile says you’re looking for dates so how about Starbucks tomorrow? You’re paying. And maybe we can go to my place afterwards?’_  
Mats couldn’t stop grinning and hastingly typed his answer.  
  
_‘Let me get the drinks on my way to you, you’re always so late, I would feel like my date ditched me ;)’_  
‘It’s a real date then?’  
‘If you want it to be :p’  
‘If you stop using these dumb smileys, yeah. I’d love to have a date with you.’  
‘I can’t wait for tomorrow :* ‘  
‘Me neither ♥’


End file.
